Using a nested case-control cohort design, results of mosquito feeding assay methods in a malaria exposed population in Bancoumana, Mali will be compared with standard membrane feeding assay conducted at the NIH campus using cultured parasites. Malaria parasite carriage rate, including asexual stage and gametocyte stage are survey at monthly visits. Gametocytemic individuals and gametocyte negative individuals are asked to participate in feed experiments using insectary-raised mosquitoes. Infectivity in these mosquitoes are compared against those of mosquitoes fed in membrane feeding assays in Mali and the USA. The parasite carriage rate data and mosquito infection data are used to inform study design to evaluate transmission blocking vaccine in target populations.